Conventionally, it has been aimed to provide a vehicle suspension support structure that allows durable and accurate fastening of a shock absorber without incurring an increase in the number of components or assembling steps, and Patent Literature 1 listed below shows one such example. Namely, the suspension support structure of Patent Literature 1 includes a shock absorber coupled at a lower end thereof to a suspension support member on the vehicle side via a suspension arm member, a shock absorber bracket consisting of an upward wall portion formed with a mounting hole at the center and a tubular portion extending downwardly from an outer periphery of the upward wall portion and fixedly attached to the suspension support member, and an inverted cup-shaped portion formed with a centering hole concentric with the mounting hole and a penetrated portion that surrounds the centering hole and can abut on the upward wall portion. The suspension support structure further includes a centering bracket formed by fixedly attaching a lower end of the inverted cup-shaped portion covered over the upward wall portion to an outer circumferential wall of the tubular portion. An upper end fastening member of the shock absorber is passed through the mounting hole and the centering hole and fastened.